


Hysteria

by LunaIssabella



Series: Bill Bubblé [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Bill Bubblé AU, Bill cantante AU, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:11:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5853655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>''Le enoja ser ignorado por el chico, le enoja desear no ser ignorado, le enoja el estar enojado.''</p><p>AU<br/>OS<br/>BillDip<br/>Gravity Falls</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hysteria

**Author's Note:**

> Este OS pertenece al AU de You Belong to Me, In My Head, Jealous y Sway With Me

**Hysteria**

_Me está molestando, irritándome,_

_Estoy convirtiéndome en algo que no soy;_

_Está transformándome y obligándome a esforzarme,_

_Porque lo quiero ahora;_

_Dame tu alma y corazón,_

_Y lo quiero ahora._

**Hysteria – Muse**

Bill se sienta en uno de los banquillos de la barra, una cantante suplente deleita a los huéspedes con su voz, pero los ojos de muchos están en el rubio, a nadie le pasa desapercibido su enojo, pero aun así no pierde el encanto.

El mesero en turno se acerca ignorando la clara advertencia implícita en los ojos azul-dorados del cantante.

—¿Lo de siempre señor Cipher? —pregunta con una sonrisa coqueta en sus labios. Bill evita una mueca por muy poco, los intentos del patético humano de llamar su atención eran demasiado pobres. Necesitaba más que eso.

—Solo sirve mi maldito Long Island —dice con sequedad y se gira en el banquillo.

El joven suspira y se aleja un poco para preparar la bebida; Bill busca con la mirada la cabellera desarreglada de Dipper Pines, culpable de su enojo y frustración. Lo encuentra sirviendo en una mesa no muy alejada de su posición.

La sonrisa que le dedica a la pareja sentada en la mesa, junto a la voz de la chica que canta esa noche por él, no hace más que crispar sus nervios y aumentar su enojo; le cuesta bastante mantenerse a raya y no saltar sobre Dipper y arrastrarlo fuera.

Lo que haría después con el chico no lo sabe, pero le exaspera el desearlo tanto y no poder tenerlo.

De todos los humanos que podría tener, desea a aquel que no parece caer ante sus encantos, ni a su voz, ni a sus ojos ni a su mera existencia. Por supuesto, es obvio de que atrae al chico físicamente, pero Dipper parece ser inmune a cumplir cualquier deseo o capricho que pueda sacarle.

Simplemente frustrante.

—Su bebida —el vaso alargado es colocado junto a él, lo toma sin mirar al mesero y lo bebe de un trago y de golpe.

El ardor del alcohol en su garganta pasa demasiado rápido para su gusto, pero no tiene la paciencia en ese momento de degustar la fuerte bebida, por más que le agrade.

Observa a Dipper pasear rápidamente de mesa en mesa, sirviendo y recogiendo copas, se ve elegante con su traje de mesero y con la confianza y destreza de alguien que lo ha hecho antes; para él, Dipper Pines es un misterio y a la vez es un libro abierto.

Es extraño, torpe y demasiado honesto, fácil de leer e interpretar, pero a la vez es reservado, cauteloso, paranoico; Dipper Pines parece encajar perfectamente en el pueblo pero a la vez ser algo exótico en el mismo; así como él, y debe admitir a regaña dientes que eso le gusta.

Mabel Pines se acerca a su hermano interrumpiendo su trabajo, la mirada de la castaña y la suya se encuentra por una fracción de segundo antes de que ella abrace al castaño con fuerza y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios; Dipper responde de inmediato al abrazo, por un segundo Bill se pregunta si la chica lo hizo a propósito.

No es que él disfrute del contacto físico con los humanos, tolerarlo se había hecho su regla cuando de pronto todos querían estrechar su mano, palmear su hombro o abrazarlo –esto último no tanto luego de varios incidentes, hace unos años ya–, pero Mabel lo había visto mirándolo; sin embargo no se atreve a aventurarse en esa atolondrada cabeza de rizos castaños, no fuese a vomitar arcoíris.

Ahora que lo piensa, desde su llegada, Dipper había sido encantador con todo el mundo, y con él había sido distante y hasta un tanto brusco.

No hay huésped en el hotel, que haya llegado o se haya ido en esos meses, que no haya recibido una sonrisa por parte de Dipper, por más pequeña que fuese.

¿Y cuantas le ha dedicado a él? ¡Ninguna!

Su ira aumenta y deja el vaso en la barra con tanta fuerza que el cristal se agrieta, sus ojos se tornan de un profundo azul-eléctrico, todo su enojo a punto de estallar.

¿Por qué Dipper no puede mirarle así? ¿Por qué Dipper le sonríe a todos menos a él?

¿Por qué, de repente, eso le importa?

Pero el deseo irrefrenable de acabar con todo aquél a quién Dipper le ha dedicado una mísera sonrisa está ahí, y lo enoja tanto; le enoja ser ignorado por el chico, le enoja desear no ser ignorado, le enoja el estar enojado.

Es solo un humano, es solo un estúpido humano que parece detestarlo cuando los otros lo adoran, es solo…

—¿Señor Cipher? —la voz de Dipper lo trae a la realidad, sus ojos vuelven a su color normal y se posan en los castaños que le miran preocupados. —¿Está bien?

Todo su enojo, frustración e ira se desvanece como por arte de magia y una sonrisa larga y algo perturbadora, similar a lo que puede expresar como verdadera alegría divide sus labios. Ni siquiera puede recordar la causa exacta de su enojo.


End file.
